


Kai's a stubborn little brat

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [37]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Future, Gen, Illnesses, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Kai hardly get sick, but when they do, it hits them like a ton of bricks.</p><p>Also Ronan's a Mother Hen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kai's a stubborn little brat

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #37 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Ronan - 16, Kai - 19 

  


  


Ronan had thought that _he_ tended to be grumpy when he was sick, but his brother was on a whole different level. Not only did Kai complain (the soup was too cold, the juice was warm, that medicine tasted like old socks), but he had the worst track record for staying in bed that Ronan had ever seen. He had put him back to bed three times; 'Jem had caught him trying to sneak out of the house twice (the excuse of 'I was going to the bathroom' didn't fly when you had the front door halfway open), and Eli had stopped counting after Kai got past him the fourth time. (Surge had been a very loyal dog to his master and not even twitched a whisker when he edged past.)

Considering Kai didn't have the energy to move without staggering, Ronan was mildly impressed...and just as annoyed. Right that moment, however, his brother was exactly where he belonged, tucked in bed under a mound of blankets, the complaints temporarily silenced by the thermometer in his mouth. Ronan leaned over him, trying to check the numbers and ignore Kai's glaring at the same time.

"Keep it in a little longer, it's not done yet...and if I catch you out of bed again, I'll have Soren sit in here and watch you." Soren had earlier declared that Kai wasn't his problem and he was staying out of it, but Ronan would _make_ Kai his problem if he had to.

The threat was answered by a grunt, and Ronan smiled angelically, hazel eyes lighting up.

"Don't think I'm not serious. Eli's already volunteered to get uncle Jalen to stand guard outside your window. He says he has prior experience."

Plucking the thermometer out of Kai's mouth, he straightened, eyeing the numbers critically before placing it in a small glass on the nightstand.

"You need to drink more juice."

Kai scowled, crossing his arms as he sulked. Considering he was buried up to his neck, it wasn't very imposing.

"The orange juice tastes gross. And it's just a fever anyway! It'll go away in a few days, I'm fine."

"Then I'll get you apple, but you're drinking it." Ronan's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his bangs at Kai's opinion of his condition. Oh really.

"You're staggering into _walls_ when you get up! 'Just' a fever or not, you need to rest."

"C'mon Ro, you're worrying too much. It's not like I haven't been sick before."

"Oh, I know. 'Jem told me about the last time. Trying to take on Shadows when you had the _flu_? How were you even managing to swing the Keyblade?"

Kai laughed suddenly before sinking into his pillows. "Who says I didn't just puke on them?"

"That's disgusting."

"I'm not sorry."

A snicker escaped the silver-haired boy before the humor of the situation faded, and he rolled onto his side, nearly pouting.

"How about I just stay in bed today, and tomorrow things get back to normal around here?"

"No."

"Ro, geeze."

" _No_. You're staying in bed until I think you're well enough to get out of it, and right now I'm betting on three or four days."

" _Three or four days?_ "

"At least."

The almost-pout fell away, and Kai's eyes narrowed.

"You can't keep me here."

Ronan's gaze narrowed right back. Who did Kai think he was fooling with?

"Just try me."

The staring match continued for several more seconds before Kai groaned in defeat, tugging a blanket over his head. When he spoke again, his voice was muffled.

"You win, Light damn it. I'll drink the juice, I'll stay in bed, whatever."

Beaming, Ronan reached out and patted his brother's head through the covers.

"Good boy. I still think I'll ask Eli about having his dad on standby, though."

"...Damn it."

"Nice try, Kai."


End file.
